


May Makes a Wish

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Transformation, cock growth, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What luck! May gets a fateful encounter with the mythical Pokemon Jirachi! Surely her wish won’t result in anything negative for her, Brendan, or Steven.





	May Makes a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/23/18
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

What a miracle! That little meteorite May had discovered was really a sleeping Jirachi! Now the Pokemon stood before May ready to grant a wish. Her friends Steven and Brendan looked on in excitement. Goodness, how lucky May had been! To think how many people sought after Mythical Pokemon over life times and Jirachi had simply appeared before her! 

“Go on May! Wish for something!” Brendan encouraged.

“Yes, Jirachi chose you.” Steven continued. “It’s more than happy to grant whatever your heart desires.”

May had butterflies in her stomach. Oh gosh, what to wish for!? She could wish for money or fame or… oh, those wishes always went horribly wrong. She needed something simpler. Something more innocent. Something that couldn’t possibly be twisted in some awful way like she’d seen in so much media.

May’s eyes went wide. She’d finally found the answer.

“Jirachi?” May began. “I wish to find someone who’ll love me!”

Steven and Brendan nodded. What a fair and reasonable request! They were quite happy to see May’s good hearted personality didn’t falter in the face of potentially unlimited power. Jirachi shut its eyes proper. The third eye adorned across its chest stretched wide and channeled the Psychic-type’s powerful energy. With a bright flash of light, Mays wish had been fulfilled!

The duo of male trainer friends approached the girl once the lights had faded. Thankfully, May looked just like her old normal self.

“That’s a great wish May! I’m sure you’ll find someone to love you!” Brendan began.

May didn’t give a response at first.

“…May? Is everything alright?” Steven asked.

May spun around. Her face was shivering in discomfort. A faint groan started to escape her.

May gave a sharp gasp and felt a sensation like all of her body climbing into her top half. She took a sharp intake of air. The breath gave her absolutely no relief. It felt like her chest was being gripped and constrained by some unknown force. Her clothing was suddenly a prison as it tightened around her choking chest. She broke into a cold sweat. Tighter and tighter the sensation got until…

RIP! May’s red jacket tore asunder at her chest! The cause of all that discomfort came readily into view for her spectating friends. Absolutely gargantuan breasts had grown on her… and were still growing! Steadily huge melons sloshed and expanded with some new liquid as May whimpered and moaned. The titanic duo of tities inflated larger and larger until they were on par with the woman’s head!

Brendan and Steven were completely transfixed on that bizarre sight. They were so fixated in fact, neither really came to notice their vision was steadily tilting upwards. May’s breast weren’t the only thing growing. Her twiggy teenaged stature was ripening into a succulent form before their very eyes. The short adorable trainer was surging into a thick amazonian build that was already larger than both of her good friends. Her tight spats were starting to reach their limit as voluptuous thigh meat and gropable ass flesh blossomed on the growing girl. May could only shiver and twitch in response, enjoying the strange sensation of her body growing and twisting into this strange new form.

Finally, as May passed a full seven feet in height, the last of her new features surged into existence, nestled in between her crotch. The flat curve in the front of her silky spats contorted and molded around a new shape. The shapeless trio of bulges gradually came more and more defined as May’s transformation continued. However, there was no doubt what exactly they were once May gave a flex of the beast in her pants with a shivering shake.

Up from beneath the waistband the behemoth popped, inches away from May’s darling friends’ faces. The mightiest, fattest, most luscious cock either of the boys before her had ever seen came into view. A virile rod as thick as their very arms, cockhead already moistened with the first of May’s pre. Sitting still in the remnants of her clothing came two massive swollen nuts, each twice the size of the boy’s fists. Just cooling the beast in the open air made May feel divine. Just the wiggle of her writhing sperm spawning and awaiting a destination drove her to needy groans.

And there she stood, reformed through Jirachi’s transformation. The cute trainer from Littleroot Town was now a massive, fertile, womanly goddess. Her old friends who’d previously stood taller than her now only managed to reach her belly button.

Brendan was stunned. “M-May! Wh-what… what’s going on!? Steven, do you know what-”

Steven was almost always a bastion of insight into the Pokemon world, but for the sight before him, he had no answers. Or, well, perhaps he did have an explanation or two, but his silly little head didn’t care about that at the moment. No, the real thing to focus on was the titanic slab of dick meat wafting pheromone rich cock stink into his system. Whatever unnatural pheromone May’s phallus was secreting as a result of her transformation, it made its purpose clear. His brain didn’t need to interpret anything. The odor was a clear as day order reading “FUCK ME”. Such a strong and primal scent that Steven’s ego fell to his raging id. The handsome champion walked forward as a cock drunk zombie, eager to please his new master.

In little time, Brendan too fell to those same urges as the wind gave him a better face full of May’s odorous dick. He too joined his friend at prying away their goddess’s pants to enjoy direct contact with her throbbing rod. They were committed to being the best lovers they could for their luscious queen. And so their mouths began to clean every inch of her cock, balls, and taint with their adoring tongues.

To the Steel-type Pokemon before the group, it was a bit hard to comprehend this concept of love. What was this love emotion this creature spoke of? Was it a word this species used for reproductive purposes?

A glimpse at May’s mind the moment she’d asked for her wish had given Jirachi a clearer picture. Intimate contact, holding others close… yup. There was little doubt that intimacy must have been what this wisher meant. So, Jirachi had given May the necessary equipment to ensure any member of her species would be willing and eager to reproduce. Jirachi teleported away, seeing its mission was complete.

May was left to do as she pleased with her duo of horny cock sluts. Though their little tongue bath was pleasant, she needed a bit more to get her off and relish in the wonder of her first male orgasm. Her hand gripped Steven by his skull, picking the boy up with a strength fitting for a massive entity such as herself. With careful precision, she aimed the boy’s face at her needy throbbing cockhead.

Neither boy knew for certain if their jaws wouldn’t break trying to take May’s immense dick. Neither boy cared in the slightest.


End file.
